El filtro del paralelismo
by Un individuo sin rostro
Summary: Por un descuido al intentar hacer una poción nueva, Hermione Granger se verá afectada por los efectos de dicha pócima. Un día despierta y... ¿Qué está ocurriendo? Ella está segura de recordar a la perfección lo que ha hecho el día anterior y los pasados, pero sus recuerdos no concuerdan a lo que esa nueva realidad es...
1. Capítulo 1 EL FILTRO

_Los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. La historia es de mi autoría aunque con influencia de algunas caricaturas y demás *-*  
_

* * *

 **Capítulo 1. EL FILTRO**

* * *

Las clases de Pociones particularmente, no eran las mejores para los Gryffindor. El profesor Snape no temía demostrar su obvia preferencia a la casa de Slytherin y su desagrado con los leones. Para el colmo, todas las clases de esa asignatura las compartían dichas casas.

— Silencio, ahora —ordenó el profesor de espaldas a su grupo cuando todos habían tomado sus asientos—. Debido a los atroces e incompetentes intentos por hacer el Doxycida… cabe recalcar que casi la mitad del grupo ha reprobado —dijo mirando a todos los Gryffindor—, seré indulgente, ofreceré puntos extra a aquellos que elaboren alguna poción nivel ÉXTASIS del libro _Elaboración de pociones avanzadas_ y me dé una muestra correcta en dos semanas exactamente…

— ¿Está loco? —susurró Ron a Hermione—, si no hemos aprobado con…

— Si no son capaces de elaborar lo que solicito —levantó la voz al profesor—, pueden adquirir su pase directo a cuarto año nuevamente conmigo, o ser más realistas y comenzar a trabajar de asistentes de Filch porque dudo que aspiren a un mejor empleo que de conserje con las notas que llevan… Sí, señor Weasley, usted más que nadie debería preocuparse porque sus calificaciones son casi tan bajas como las del señor Longbottom…

El resto de la hora, el profesor Snape habló del veneno de Acromántula y los últimos minutos les permitió a sus alumnos ojear el libro de dos cursos adelante para que eligieran sus pociones a entregar.

— ¿De qué te preocupas, Hermione? ¡Tuviste un Supera las Expectativas en el antídoto! —exclamó el pelirrojo mientras caminaba por los pasillos con sus dos mejores amigos rumbo al Gran comedor.

— Exactamente, en cambio calificó con Extraordinario a Nott y a Malfoy, por eso…

— ¿Celosa, Granger? Me sorprende que hayas aprobado con tu mediocre cerebro comelibros y falta de perspicacia —farfulló un Slytherin de cabello platinado que pasó al lado del trío dorado empujando con toda su fuerza el hombro de Ron.

— Ese maldito hurón albino…

— Harry, tranquilo, no vale la pena —dijo la castaña posando su mano en el hombro del azabache—. Como decía, estoy nerviosa por…

— ¿Nerviosa? Yo soy quien debería estar nervioso, Snape me puso un Troll en el trabajo y si no entrego una buena poción, ¡me reprobará! —interrumpió el pelirrojo frunciendo el ceño asustado.

— Si te sirve de consuelo, yo he obtenido un Desastroso y podría apostar que por más perfecta que hiciera la poción, Snape encontrará cientos de errores, no soy su alumno más apreciado —comentó Harry rodando los ojos por debajo de sus gafas.

— Chicos, ¡no se desanimen! Las instrucciones son muy específicas, sólo deben seguirlas al pie de la letra.

— Para ti es fácil decirlo, ¡eres brillante en todo! —bufó el Weasley.

Los tres muchachos tomaron asiento en la mesa de Gryffindor en el Gran comedor junto a los gemelos y Ginny, que cuchicheaban misteriosamente mientras jugueteaban unas pastillas moradas.

Tomaron cada uno un pastel de calabaza (Ron se apropió de una bandeja llena de calderos de chocolate) cuando Neville se les unió: su rostro estaba lívido y tenía la mirada perdida, de su frente escurrían gotas heladas de sudor.

— Mi abuela me matará —comentó el chico dejándose caer en el banco apesadumbrado.

— Escuche que los reprobarán a ustedes tres en Pociones —exclamó Fred enarcando hacia arriba una ceja.

— Y no sólo eso, sino que repetirán el año —agregó George mirándolos burlón.

— O puede que los regresen a primero…

— Con Snape como profesor de por vida…

— Y la señora Pince…

— Creí que ella sólo era bibliotecaria, Fred.

— Lo será hasta que estos tres reprueben, George.

— ¡Fred, George! ¿Pueden guardar silencio? —pidió la castaña al notar lo enfermo que se veía Neville asustado por los comentarios de los gemelos.

— Tranquilo, Nev, aún tienes oportunidad de aprobar, pide ayuda al insigne Cedric Diggory —sugirió George.

— Es bueno en pociones, de último curso…

— Y guapo —intervino Ginny, cuyas mejillas se coloraron más que su cabello y clavó la vista en su plato.

— No es tan difícil hacerlas —habló una voz soñadora sobresaltando a todos los presentes—, sólo deben seguir los pasos y ya, es lo único que hace Hermione —soltó Luna con su habitual tono sereno que utilizaba al decir dolorosas verdades.

— Intuyo que obtienes puros Extraordinarios en Pociones, ¿No, Lovegood? —cuestionó Hermione ofendida.

— No, el año pasado mi nota media era Insatisfactorio —respondió indiferente la rubia.

— Entonces, ¿cómo puedes decir que la elaboración de…?

— ¿Quieren cambiar de tema? —interrumpió Harry agobiado—, ya es suficiente con las clases dobles de Snape…

El resto de la tarde, los magos y la bruja pasaron sus horas libres en la biblioteca investigando más acerca de las posibles pociones que podían presentar al profesor en dos semanas.

— Haré la poción Multijugos, tengo experiencia en ella y no creo tardar tanto en hacerla esta vez —decidió Hermione satisfecha consigo.

— Yo la Solución de Hipo —dijo dubitativo Neville.

— El Filtro de muertos en vida se lee complicado, pero lo intentaré, el ex-dueño de este libro parece saber lo que hacía… —murmuró Harry sin frenar su intenso escrutinio al desgastado ejemplar del libro que había tomado del aula de las mazmorras.

— Aún quedan catorce días, no es necesario que elija en este momento lo que entregaré —gruñó Ron cerrando con furia el libro de texto—. Chicos, mejor volvamos al comedor, ¡ya será la hora de la cena! —lloriqueó tratando de convencer a sus amigos lo cual no le fue complicado, los rugidos hambrientos de su estómago lo apoyaron en su sugerencia.

Después de atascarse con el rebosante banquete, los leones se dirigieron a su sala común aunque sin mencionar de nuevo a Snape. Pero la castaña no estaba satisfecha, se sentó frente a la chimenea con el libro en mano y leyó una poción que llamó su atención:

 ** _Filtro del olvido_**

Era un preparado muy similar a la Poción del olvido (que habían presentado como proyecto final en primer año) pero sus efectos eran mucho más potentes. Hermione sintió una descarga eléctrica cosquilleando en brazos y piernas, sabía perfectamente lo que eso significaba… _"Tengo que hacer este filtro"_ pensó. A la muchacha le gustaba probarse sus habilidades.

Sabía que rompería decenas de reglas, pero eso no la detuvo.

Antes de que Harry se fuera a su dormitorio, le pidió prestada su capa invisible argumentando que quería analizar sus propiedades, cada fibra si fuese necesario, para intentar descubrir qué era lo que le daba a la capa la posibilidad de… El azabache decidido a no escuchar por media hora más a Hermione dando sus explicaciones, se limitó a entregarle la capa con un sonoro bostezo y se fue a dormir. Primer paso completado.

Al dar la medianoche, la sala estaba completamente vacía y las chicas que compartían dormitorio con Hermione, perdidas profundamente en sus sueños; la castaña salió sigilosamente con su libro y la varita bien sujetos, se cubrió con la capa y salió sin ser vista por el retrato de la Señora Gorda.

Bajó al segundo piso del castillo para ir al Depósito de pociones: el año pasado, la bruja había logrado sonsacarle a Percy la contraseña del depósito para poder entrar cuando lo requería sin solicitar algún permiso, apenas y lo había logrado, puesto que Percy "siempre respeto las reglas" Weasley era muy exigente con las normas pero afortunadamente confiaba en la chica.

Hermione susurró " _Rábanos de fuego"_ y entró.

Dentro, se quitó la capa y con un _"Lumos"_ iluminó la habitación. Tenía toda la habitación a su disposición y estaba segura de que nadie iría a entrometerse.

Abrió el ejemplar de _Elaboración de pociones avanzadas_ en la página 42 y leyó los ingredientes:

 _._

· **2 gotas de agua del Río Leteo**

· **2 ramitas de valeriana**

· **4 bayas de muérdago**

· **3 hojas de coclearia**

· **1 raíz de ligústico**

 _._

Sin pensarlo más, sacó los ingredientes de los armarios donde estaban guardados y los colocó en una mesa de trabajo en medio de la habitación, al lado del lavado caldero, mortero y la cuchara de metal que usaría. Prosiguió leyendo:

 _._

 **PREPARACIÓN:**

 **1\. Llenar la mitad del caldero con agua simple.**

 **2\. Agregar 2 gotas de agua del río Leteo a su caldero.**

 **3\. Calentar durante 20 segundos.**

 **4\. Añadir 2 ramitas de valeriana a su caldero.**

 **5\. Mezcle 3 veces a la derecha.**

 **6\. Ondée su varita en la solución hasta que adquiera un color ámbar.**

 **7\. Añadir 4 bayas de muérdago y 3 hojas de coclearia en el mortero.**

 **8\. Machacar hasta convertirlos un polvo fino.**

 **9\. Añadir 4 pizcas de la mezcla triturada en el caldero.**

 **10\. Revuelva 5 veces a la izquierda.**

 **11\. Sumerja una raíz de ligústico y espere alrededor de diez minutos hasta que la poción adquiera un color azul celeste brillante (manténgase a distancia prudente para evitar inhalar los vapores que broten del caldero, pueden ser nocivos).**

 **12\. Ondée su varita para completar la poción.**

 _._

Debajo de las instrucciones estaba escrita una nota:

 _._

 **¡IMPORTANTE!**

 **Inhalar los vapores antes de terminar el filtro puede ocasionar efectos secundarios desconocidos, por lo que no es recomendable que sea realizado sin la supervisión de un maestro.**

 _._

Bien repasadas las instrucciones, Hermione se puso manos a la obra. Agregó los ingredientes en el orden correcto, el brebaje adquiría exactamente los colores descritos, tuvo un pequeño inconveniente a la hora de machacar las hojas de coclearia pero al final lo logró.

Ya estaba en el penúltimo paso, esperando a que transcurrieran los diez minutos con la raíz de ligústico. Desgraciadamente había dejado en la sala común su reloj que solía cargar consigo, así que le costaba llevar la cuenta de cada minuto.

Acercó su rostro al caldero esperando ver una reacción que le indicase cuando habría transcurrido los diez minutos… nada. Seguía el líquido tan imperturbable como al principio.

Se quedó viendo de cerca la sustancia otro rato más para ver si algo cambiaba… nada. Su frente se cubrió de gotas de sudor haciendo que sus mechones castaños se quedaran pegados a su cara y tenía calor a pesar de que el Depósito fuera tan helado…

— ¡Los vapores! —gritó asustada alejándose rápidamente del caldero.

No había percibido olor alguno, probablemente aún no se producían, o al menos eso se decía intentando consolarse. Ondeó su varita sobre la poción para terminarla pero sabía que no la había logrado, todo por no llevar un reloj.

Frustrada, Hermione limpió la mesa, tiró a la basura los restos de los ingredientes y con un " _Evanesco"_ vació el caldero del filtro fallido.

Colocó nuevamente la capa sobre ella, tomó su libro, varita y dejó en penumbra el Depósito a su salida. Caminó hasta la torre de Gryffindor cuidando no ser descubierta por Filch, su gata o algún profesor con dificultad para dormir.

Llegó sin problema hasta el retrato de la Señora Gorda, susurró _"Somormujo"_ y la mujer de la pintura sin abrir los ojos, la dejó pasar. Volvió a su dormitorio, con suerte aún podría dormir unas cinco horas antes de tener su primera clase en la mañana.

Hermione no imaginaba los efectos que los dichosos vapores tendrían sobre ella…


	2. Capítulo 2 MIONE I

_Los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. La historia es de mi autoría aunque con influencia de algunas caricaturas y demás *-*  
_

 ** _NOTA:_** _Lo que está subrayado_ _son pensamientos._

* * *

 **Capítulo 2. MIONE I**

* * *

Un par de claros párpados se abrieron dejando a la vista dos iris marrones. Sus soñolientos ojos miraron el calendario mágico colgado en la pared donde estaba la ventana a los jardines del colegio, que señalaba encerrando en un círculo dorado la fecha: martes 3 de noviembre; la castaña debía levantarse para asistir a su primera clase, Historia de la magia.

Como era su costumbre, despertó a las seis y media de la mañana ignorando que apenas había logrado dormir poco más de tres horas y que el desayuno era a las ocho. Calzó sus pantuflas, tomó una toalla de baño de su baúl y caminó hacia el baño calladamente entre las camas de Lavender, Parvati y Fay para no despertarlas.

Tomó una ducha caliente que la fortificó al cien por ciento; se vistió el uniforme y túnica de Hogwarts con los colores de su casa… oh, vaya que adoraba ese atuendo, tener la túnica puesta le daba fuerza y seguridad, era como si hubiese nacido con ella; por último guardó pergaminos, plumas y libros (su reloj favorito también) necesarios para las clases de ese día, después de Historia de la magia tendría Pociones. Buscó el libro de _Elaboración de pociones avanzadas_ de sexto curso por todos lados pero no lo encontró, juraría que lo había dejado sobre su buró antes de dormir, aunque con las prisas de la madrugada, era muy probable que lo olvidara en el Depósito.

Bajó a la sala común en la que sólo había un par de chicos de quinto año muy apurados haciendo los deberes, nadie conocido. Aún faltaba poco menos de una hora para que fuera servido el desayuno, así que Hermione decidió que lo mejor sería ir un rato a la biblioteca, ya encontraría a sus amigos en el Gran Comedor.

Los pasillos estaban casi desiertos, y la biblioteca totalmente desolada a excepción de la señora Pince. La castaña tomó un libro titulado _Alquimia, arte y ciencias antiguas_ , y se sentó a leer en la mesa más alejada de la puerta.

Cuando el reloj marcó las ocho con dos minutos, la bruja dejó el libro en su estante y se fue directo al Gran Comedor.

Por el camino vio a Lavender y Parvati cuchicheando entre ellas, y le pareció escuchar _"La perfecta señorita Weasley…"_ seguido de risas, ¿eran tan cotillas como para estar hablando de Ginny que era un año menor?

Cruzó el umbral del salón. Sus amigos aún no llegaban… _"Debí imaginarlo, siempre llegan tarde…"_ pero igualmente caminó a la mesa de Gryffindor y tomó asiento al lado de dicha pelirroja más pequeña.

— ¡Hola, Hermione! —la saludó—, ¿y mi hermano? Creí que ya estaría contigo.

— ¿Ron? —preguntó, aunque supuso que a él se refería ya que siempre estaban con Harry—. No, debe seguir durmiendo, ¡es tan holgazán!

La castaña tomó un par de empanadas con avena y se las llevó a la boca. Bebió un sorbo de agua de su copa y al dirigir la mirada a la entrada vio llegar a un azabache despeinado y un pelirrojo.

Sus dos amigos al ver donde estaba sentada, fueron directo a su lugar; los saludó con una sonrisa radiante. Al primero que miró fue a Harry e instintivamente recordó que el muchacho le había prestado su capa y no se la había devuelto.

— ¡Harry! Se me ha olvidado devolverte lo que me prestaste ayer —dijo frunciendo el entrecejo, aunque ya esperaba un "No te preocupes, Hermione".

Pero la respuesta no fue esa.

— …¿Qué fue lo que te presté? —preguntó confundido el de anteojos tomando su lugar.

Ron con imprudencia apartó un poco a Harry de su sitio y se sentó entre los dos, lo que no se esperaba era lo que haría después.

— Buenos días, amor —saludó el pelirrojo y dio un rápido beso en los labios de la castaña.

— ¡RONALD! ¡¿Qué te sucede?! —farfulló una muy sonrojada y asustada Hermione, apartándose bruscamente de su amigo.

— ¿De qué hablas, Mione? —el Weasley rebuscaba en su cerebro intentando recordar algo que hubiese hecho antes como para haberla enfadado.

— Te veo en Historia, Harry —dijo la castaña levantándose indignada de la mesa sin voltear a ver a Ron.

" _¡Por Merlín! ¿Por qué Ron me besó? ¿Qué le ocurre?"_

Estaba subiendo la escalinata de mármol cuando alguien la jaló de la túnica.

— ¡Espera, Hermione! —exclamó una bruja de larga cabellera rojiza— ¿Qué fue lo que pasó en el comedor?

 _"_ _¿Por qué Ginny me habla tanto ahora? Es hermana de uno de mis amigos pero ¡nunca charlamos!"_.

— ¿Acaso no lo viste, Ginny? ¡Ronald me besó! —se explicó reflejando la sorpresa que había sido para ella.

— ¿Y? Es tu novio, ¿no?

— ¡¿Pero de qué estás…?!

— Siempre te besa en las mañanas al despertar, ¿Por qué reaccionaste con él así el día de hoy? —cuestionó una pelirroja muy inquisidora.

 _"_ _¿Qué…? ¿Dijo siempre?"._

— ¿Estás bien, Hermione? —preguntó preocupada la menor al ver como la castaña palidecía al color de la cera.

— Yo… sí… tengo que ir por algo a la biblioteca… —se excusó, mientras se alejaba a rápidas zancadas por la escalera.

— ¡Hablaremos más tarde de esto, Hermione Granger! —gritó la muchachita desde el vestíbulo mientras la veía marchar.

 _"_ _¿Qué es lo que está pasando?"_

Esta vez prestó un poco más de atención a su alrededor. Algunos Slytherin que pasaban a su lado se burlaban de ella pero no como siempre lo hacían, escuchaba a algunos decir cosas como _"La señora de comadreja"_ o _"La bestia y el troll"_.

Avanzó con pasos más veloces al cuarto piso y se internó entre los altos estantes de libros de la biblioteca.

 _"_ _No tenía el libro de pociones en la habitación, Harry no recordaba haberme prestado su capa y es muy posible que ni siquiera la tenga yo, Ron me besó porque resulta ser mi novio…"_

— ¡Auch! —gimió después de pellizcarse el brazo.

 _"_ _Y definitivamente esto no es un sueño. ¿Cómo…?"_

— ¡EL FILTRO DEL OLVIDO! —gritó, haciendo que unos cuantos alumnos que estaban ahí se giraran hacia ella.

— ¡SILENCIO! —replicó molesta la señora Pince.— ¡¿No ves que esto es una biblioteca?!

— Perdón… —susurró.

 _"_ _¡Debieron ser los vapores!"_

Una idea le llegó a la cabeza:

 _"_ _¿Y si en realidad he olvidado todo? Tal vez mi poción la hice bien y al inhalar los vapores he confundido los recuerdos… Tendré que fingir que todo va bien en lo que descubro que me ocurrió"_

Salió de la biblioteca y bajó al primer piso al aula 4F, quedaban pocos minutos para que empezara la clase. Cuando llegó y entró, sus amigos ya estaban sentados en una mesa, Ron se puso de pie y se acercó a ella.

— Mione, discúlpame por hacer algo que te molestara, no fue mi intención… —lloriqueó el pelirrojo muy afligido tocando insistentemente un rizo castaño de la bruja.

— Ya, ya, Ron, no estoy molesta contigo, sólo me sentí mal y por eso fui tan grosera… —se excusó apartando las largos manos del mago de su cabello.

— ¡Excelente! —su rostro se desfiguró ahora en una embelesada sonrisa—. ¿Quieres sentarte conmigo? Le puedo decir a Harry que…

 _"_ _¿En serio, Ron? ¿No me preguntas si ya estoy bien o algo así? ¡Vaya, novio!"_

— ¡No, no! Digo… Me sentaré con... Neville —dijo viendo la única silla desocupada—, para que ustedes platiquen sus cosas de hombres, de quidditch o lo que sea…

El Weasley le dio un beso en la mejilla a Hermione y se fue de vuelta con el azabache. El profesor Binns seguía dando tan aburridas sus clases que el grupo entero dormía o dormitaba, Hermione era la única soportando el efecto soporífero, al menos eso seguía siendo normal; se centró en tomar todos los apuntes posibles para distraer su mente; todo iba bien hasta que una bola de pergamino cayó encima de sus apuntes. Lo alisó, tenía un mensaje escrito con una elegante y perfecta caligrafía que no conocía:

 _._

 ** _Vi lo del comedor y lo fría que fuiste con tu Weasley hace un rato,  
¿Qué pasa, Granger? ¿Ya no quieres a tu sucia comadreja?_**

 ** _D.M._**

 _._

 _"_ _¿D.M.? ¿Draco Malfoy? Pero esta clase no la compartimos con Slytherin…"_

Giró la cabeza a la izquierda y luego a la derecha, todos estaban apoyados en las mesas con los ojos cerrados durmiendo (Seamus tenía la boca abierta y babeaba), algunos con túnicas negras con el interior del gorro en color escarlata, pero también habían túnicas con verde esmeralda; según lo que ella sabía deberían ser los de Ravenclaw los que ocupasen esos sitios. Pero no vio a Draco Malfoy, a no ser que…

Dio un giro de 180° y dos asientos atrás se encontró con un par de fríos ojos de mercurio observándola. Con el afilado y pálido rostro apoyado en las manos, le dedicó una arrogante sonrisa de lado.

 _._

 ** _A ti que te importa, hurón albino._**

 ** _H.G._**

 _._

Hermione escribió en el reverso del pergamino, lo arrugó y devolvió a su dueño lanzándolo del mismo modo que el Slytherin. Continuó tomando apuntes que el resto de la clase no volvieron a ser interrumpidos.

Al acabar las dos horas de Historia, guardó los útiles en su mochila y caminó con Neville a la salida donde se topó con Malfoy: éste le sonrió con suficiencia y la empujó para él atravesar la puerta primero, seguido por sus gorilones.

Los leones bajaron a las mazmorras para tomar su segunda clase, Pociones. Neville temblaba cada vez que debían ir allí, el profesor Snape era su miedo más grande como había sido demostrado en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras el año pasado, con el profesor Lupin.

Para alivio de Hermione, esa clase la compartirían con los de Hufflepuff y no con las serpientes como lo recordaba. La puerta del aula seguía cerrada por lo que se enfilaron ambas casas conforme iban llegando.

Harry y Ron llegaron unos segundos después y se formaron detrás de Neville y Hermione; el pelirrojo puso una de sus manos sobre el hombro de la castaña y poco a poco lo iba deslizando para atraer a su novia hacia él. Incómoda, la bruja se dio la vuelta con brusquedad para que el Weasley retirara su brazo.

— Mione, ¿Nos sentamos juntos? —pidió el pelirrojo suplicante—. Tú eres brillante en pociones, necesitaré que me ayudes.

 _"_ _En verdad, Ron, diciendo eso se nota que nunca has tenido una novia"_

— Espero que no te moleste, Ron, pero quiero sentarme con Harry, necesito hablar con él. ¿Puedo, Harry…?

— Claro que sí, Hermione —respondió el azabache muy sonriente.

— De acuerdo —bufó el Weasley poniéndose rojo como tomate—. Puedo confiar en MI NOVIA y en mi AMIGO —recalcó exageradamente las palabras esperando ingenuamente a que estas se convirtieran en afilados cuchillos y atravesaran al "niño que vivió" si intentaba pasarse de listo.

Snape no tardó en llegar con su acostumbrada túnica que ondeaba como alas de murciélago, abrió las puertas del oscuro salón e indicó a los estudiantes a que entraran. Ron se sentó con Lavender, y Harry y Hermione tomaron una mesa al fondo del aula.

— ¿De qué querías que habláramos, Hermione? —preguntó en voz baja mirando a la castaña con sus bonitos ojos verdes.

 _"_ _¿Ahora qué le digo? ¿Qué sólo lo dije para alejarme de Ron?... O puedo decirle lo que me está pasando, ¡claro!, Harry es inteligente (aunque holgazán) pero podrá ayudarme"_

— Harry, eres mi mejor amigo y por eso… —susurró—…por eso necesito…

— Silencio, ahora —cortó la conversación el profesor—. Abran su libro en la página 26, quiero una muestra decente de Poción Herbicida para cuando terminen las dos horas de clase, y… —con un movimiento de su varita, hizo aparecer en la pizarra un escrito— esa será la tarea.

En la pizarra decía:

 _._

 ** _TAREA: Escribir un ensayo de cuarenta y cinco centímetros sobre las hierbas más utilizadas en la elaboración de pociones y sus efectos._**

 _._

— No quiero escuchar ni un solo murmullo, o en caso contrario descontaré veinte puntos a sus respectivas casas.

— Mejor hablemos al salir —musitó la bruja, a lo que su amigo le respondió asintiendo con la cabeza.

Después de esa tediosa clase doble con el siniestro profesor, se dirigieron al vestíbulo, donde Ron los alcanzó para entrar al Gran Comedor. Ron voló a la mesa, se sentó junto a su hermana y lo primero que hizo fue engullir tres empanadas de calabaza, un trozo de rosbif y una cucharada de budín.

— Tenía mufa hambe defde que defpeté en Hiftodia —dijo el pelirrojo con la boca llena cuando su novia y su amigo se sentaron enfrente de él, a lo que los dos no pudieron evitar soltar una carcajada.

Mientras el Weasley seguía atragantándose con todo lo que veía en la mesa, Hermione le habló a Harry.

— Harry —dijo en voz baja—, tengo que decirte algo, confío en ti.

— ¿Qué es lo que pasa, Hermione? —inquirió dejando de comer.

— Es sobre la razón por la que he estado actuando raro el día de hoy…

— Ya lo suponía… quieres terminar con Ron, ¿cierto? —suspiró el ojiverde—, lo mejor es que seas sincera pero se lo digas con cuidado, ya sabes que se cabrea en…

— ¡No es eso! —exclamó manteniendo la voz lo suficientemente bajo para los demás—, esto es más serio...

— ¿Es por alguien más? —soltó el azabache abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente.

— ¡NO! —exclamó demasiado alto que todos a su alrededor voltearon a verla. Recuperó su inaudible volumen y siguió—, tengo recuerdos en mi mente que no encajan con lo que está pasando aquí, el día de ayer vinimos al comedor para cenar como cada día y ustedes dos eran mis inseparables mejores amigos, ¡hoy desperté y resulta que Ron es mi novio!

— Eso no puede ser, ustedes llevan saliendo desde antes del principio del curso —dijo el Gryffindor desconcertado—, ¿cómo puede ser que no recuerdes estos meses?

— No lo sé y me preocupa, puede que haya tenido una clase de amnesia, o esté en un mundo adverso al mío…

 _"Mundo adverso, ¡cómo no se me ocurrió antes!"_

— Hermione, ¿No comerás? —interrumpió Ginny mirándola furibunda.

— ¿Ah? —su estómago rugió desesperado pidiendo algo de alimento—, sí, muero de hambre.

Los leones terminaron de comer y las migajas desaparecieron de los platos cuando se dio por terminado el banquete.

Como ya no tenían ninguna otra clase el resto del día, subieron a la torre, dijeron "Luces de hadas" (contraseña que la castaña memorizó en ese instante) y entraron por el hueco que ocultaba el retrato de la Señora Gorda. La sala común se veía como siempre, decorada con colores escarlata y dorado, muy alegre con las bromas continuas de los indisciplinados gemelos que charlaban con los niños de primer y segundo año. Hermione se sentó frente a la chimenea en un sofá con Harry; Ron se fue a sentar con Lavender mientras los veía malhumorado desde el otro lado de la sala.

— …y desde las vacaciones, cuando fuimos al Mundial de quidditch, Ron te pidió que fueras su novia.

— ¿Me lo pidió en algo de quidditch? ¡Ronald nunca aprende! —exclamó la castaña ocasionando que el "niño que vivió" riera a carcajadas.

— Ja ja, definitivamente me sorprendió que aceptaras, pero yo siempre los imaginé juntos y a veces eso me asustaba —declaró el azabache—. Ahora, cuéntame que fue lo último que pasó antes de que despertaras el día de hoy.

— Bien… tuvimos clase con Snape, dijo que la mitad del grupo reprobó, cabe decir que la clase la compartíamos con Slytherin y no Hufflepuff… adivina quienes eran los reprobados… —Harry rodó los ojos debajo de sus gafas— Entonces pidió que entregáramos una poción nivel ÉXTASIS en dos semanas para aprobar.

— Suena algo muy propio de Snape —refunfuñó el chico de la cicatriz.

— A mí me había calificado con un Supera las expectativas y por lo tanto quería mejorar mi calificación, tomé un libro de sexto curso del armario y encontré una poción que me llamó la atención, el Filtro del olvido.

— Aguarda… ¡¿Tuviste un Supera las expectativas y querías mejorar?! —reclamó el mago a lo que la castaña asintió sonrojándose—. Volviendo a lo de tu problema, creo que está claro, apuesto a que a una hora que todos dormían intentaste prepararlo… —Hermione asintió. — Lo lograste con éxito pero accidentalmente lo bebiste y por eso no recuerdas nada desde las vacaciones, ¡Filtro del olvido!

— No, Harry… no lo logré. Ya había sospechado eso pero es muy contradictorio, Snape no les ha pedido hacer ninguna poción nivel ÉXTASIS, ¿O sí?

— No…

— ¡Entonces en este mundo, nada de eso pudo pasar! Creo que es descartable la amnesia…

— Déjame entender… Quieres decir que… ¿Tú no eres la Hermione que conozco?

— Puede ser una teoría…

Los dos muchachos dejaron de hablar y pasaron alrededor de cinco minutos escudriñándose como perfectos desconocidos, hasta que una bruja de cabello rojo los interrumpió.

— Hermione, tenemos que hablar —dijo con firmeza la Weasley.

— Sí, ya voy…

Se levantó del sofá y dejó sentado solo a Harry que se encontraba en shock todavía por la loca conversación con su mejor amiga, ¿era posible que ella fuera otra Hermione?

— ¿Qué pasa, Ginny? —inquirió la castaña al ver su rostro furioso.

— ¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo? Primero te molestas por nada con mi tonto hermano, después lo eludes, ¡y ahora pasas todo el rato secreteando con Harry Potter! —estalló la menuda pelirroja— ¡¿Ya no quieres a Ron?! ¡¿Estás engañándolo con su mejor amigo?!

— ¡Claro que no! —respondió enojada por la acusación—. Ginny, sólo he pasado un día distanciada de Ron, ¿cómo puedes creer que lo engaño?

— Porque desde que volvimos a clases ustedes nunca se separaban, poco faltaba para que entraran al baño juntos; y de pronto te separas de él y no quieres besarlo…

— Ginny, lo que pasa es que… no he tenido un buen día… y no quiero fastidiar a Ronald con mis disgustos, es todo.

 _"_ _Y no miento, Ron se volvería demente si le cuento esto…"_

— Está bien, Mione, te creo —se disculpó la menor—. Confieso que me dieron celos que charlaras sólo para Harry, como el pasaba tanto tiempo contigo, puede que también sienta algo por ti…

— ¡Por Merlín, no! Él me ve como una hermana, y si platicaba sólo con él es porque es mi mejor amigo y me entiende cuando hablo de objetos muggles —las dos chicas rieron por lo último.

Regresaron cada una con sus amigos. Cuando Hermione vio por la ventana, se dio cuenta que ya era de noche, debió haber pasado toda la tarde conversando con Harry. Se despidió de su amigo, con la mano le hizo un ademán a Ron de que se iría a dormir y sin esperar respuesta por parte del torpe muchacho, subió las escaleras a su dormitorio y se encerró. No había nadie más, mejor para ella que las cotillas de sus compañeras de cuarto no estuvieran ahí.

Caminó hasta su cama, se deshizo de su preciado uniforme y se vistió una vieja pijama color azul claro. Se acostó y cerró las cortinas del dosel. Deseaba con ansias que al volver a despertar, todo fuera con normalidad… pero sabía que eso no pasaría.


	3. Capítulo 3 MIONE II

_Los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. La historia es de mi autoría aunque con influencia de algunas caricaturas y demás *-*  
_

 ** _NOTA:_** _Lo que está subrayado_ _son pensamientos._

* * *

 **Capítulo 3. MIONE II**

* * *

Como ya se lo imaginaba, al despertar todo seguía como el día anterior. Prefirió mostrarse demasiado concentrada en su clase de Encantamientos y mantenerse alejada de Ron excusándose con ir a la biblioteca para terminar la montaña de deberes que en realidad no era tan grande.

Hermione recientemente había empezado a tener unos sentimientos más allá de ser fraternales hacia su pelirrojo mejor amigo, sin embargo, después de mágicamente despertar y como si le hubiese caído un balde de agua fría descubrir tener una relación amorosa con Ron, su afecto volvió a ser de amigos.

— Harry —susurró—, ¿qué puedo hacer? No creo que venir a la biblioteca mantenga mucho tiempo alejado a Ron…

— Hermione _número dos_ , si a ti no se te ocurre una buena idea menos a mí. —respondió con el mismo volumen de voz—. Lo mejor es que le digas la verdad a Ron o encontremos una solución pronta.

— Voto por encontrar la solución, ¡empezaré buscando en la biblioteca! —exclamó la castaña parándose de un tirón y caminando a toda velocidad a la puerta.

— ¡Hermione! —alzó la voz al ver a su amiga alejarse.

— ¿Sí, Harry? —preguntó impaciente.

— Ya estamos en la biblioteca —respondió echándose a reír debajo de su pergamino.

Hermione regresó sonrojada a la mesa, abriendo de nuevo el libro que había dejado abandonado en su asiento y retomando distraídamente su lectura de "Filtros y pociones mágicos". Tras un par de horas, Harry se levantó agotado después de acabar sus deberes y se despidió de su amiga.

La bruja seguía enfrascada en su lectura, lo más parecido que encontraba en dichoso libro era la poción del olvido, pero era un brebaje muy sencillo, sin ninguna nota de advertencia.

 _"_ _Poción del olvido… causa un desconocido grado de pérdida de memoria al bebedor… sus efectos pasan después de 4 a 16 horas después de ser consumida… no hay riesgos. ¡Definitivamente el filtro es muy diferente a esta poción!"_

Pasó desesperadamente con el dedo varias páginas hasta llegar a la "Poción Wiggenweld"; después de una profunda lectura, prefirió pasar a la última lección del libro: "Antídotos de venenos".

 _"…_ _como establece la tercera ley de Golpalott, el antídoto para un veneno mezclado será igual que la suma de los antídotos para cada uno de los componentes por separado… Un bezoar puede combatir la mayoría de los venenos, pero no todos…"_

— ¿Qué se supone que lees, cuñada? —preguntó una jocosa voz a su lado izquierdo.

Hermione giró sobresaltada su cabeza hacia esa dirección y se encontró de frente con un rostro pecoso de cabellos rojos mirándola divertido.

— ¿A quién estás planeando envenenar? —inquirió una voz idéntica y le arrebataron el libro de las manos.

— Seguro que a nuestro hermanito, George.

— Eso es comprensible, Fred.

Los dos hermanos iguales se pararon en frente de Hermione y la miraron con complicidad.

— Nosotros lo hemos intentado…

— Pero por culpa de nuestra madre nuestros planes han fallado…

— Deberías cuidarte de la señora Weasley, protege a su tesoro…

— Podemos ayudarte ocultando el cuerpo…

— ¡No voy a envenenar a Ron! —exclamó fastidiada la castaña.

— ¡SILENCIO! —gritó la señora Pince haciendo callar a la joven.

— No… no lo voy a envenenar —agregó en voz baja cerrando los ojos.

— Pareciera que sí, ya no se les ve juntos.

— Sólo ha pasado dos días, que exagerados —bufó.

— Dos días es mucho para ustedes, siempre están juntos…

— Hasta van al baño tomados de la mano…

— ¡Oh, Mione! —recitaron a coro imitando el meloso tono de su hermano menor.

— Ya basta, no lo voy a envenenar, estoy estudiando para la clase de Snape.

La castaña le quitó el libro de las manos a Fred o George, el que fuera, y prosiguió con su lectura.

— Estoy seguro que ni así lograrás que el murciélago te ponga Extraordinario.

— Los únicos con la nota más alta son Nott y Malfoy.

— Eres muy inteligente, "Mione", pero…

— Ellos son prodigios…

— Deberías…

— Pedirles…

— Asesorías —terminaron a coro los gemelos haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

 _"_ _¡¿Hablan en serio?! ¿Asesorías de esas serpientes? ¡Eso sería muy bajo y no me dejarían en paz jamás!"_

— Están dementes, yo me voy.

Hermione salió un poco ofendida de la biblioteca pero no le parecía tan mala idea la sugerencia de esos pelirrojos duplicados.

 _"_ _Puede que no sea una idea tan descabellada… Después de todo, cuando vuelva a mi mundo nadie sabrá lo que pasó aquí, y no puedo pedir ayuda a Dumbledore, tiene cosas más importantes que hacer; a Snape jamás, sus insultos y gesto soberbio me perseguirían de por vida… La mejor opción es Nott."_

Tras pensarlo un rato y darse el veredicto corrió al Gran Comedor para cenar. Caminó a la mesa de Gryffindor para sentarse al lado de Harry y de reojo miró a la mesa de Slytherin hasta que dio con el muchacho menudo de cabello oscuro que sumergía la nariz en un polvoriento libro que leía con avidez, mientras el resto de sus compañeros parloteaban a su alrededor. Una vez que se sentó junto al león de gafas redondas, Ron los vio con molestia, pero relajó el semblante en cuanto su hermanita le lanzó una mirada indicando que todo estaba bien.

Poco antes de aparecer los postres, Ron habló, por primera vez en su vida, sin la boca llena:

— Mione… el sábado es la primer excursión a Hogsmeade… ¿Iremos juntos o planeas ir con Harry? —el mago no pudo ocultar sus celos y colorado, miró sus pies esperando la respuesta.

Hermione estaba enfurecida por tal comentario que no pudo evitar responder impertinente con el tono de voz más calmado que pudo.

— De hecho sí, estaba planeando ir con Harry, pero ya que veo tu necedad por ir, puedes acompañarnos si quieres, Ronald.

La castaña se levantó enfurruñada y salió con paso firme fuera del comedor, ignorando olímpicamente a sus compañeros de casa que murmuraban sobre lo que acababan de ver.

 _"_ _¡Estúpido Ronald! me agradaba más cuando sólo éramos amigos, ahora es tan celoso, fastidioso, que no sopor…"_

— Así que no me equivoco, ya no estás enamorada de tu mascota comadreja —interrumpió una voz masculina con su particular arrastre al hablar.

— ¡Por supuesto que no lo estoy! —respondió sin pensar mientras subía las escaleras de mármol—, es tan exasperante, receloso…

Paró en seco. Dio media vuelta para ver a su oyente y tal como temía, era Draco Malfoy quien le había hablado y escuchado. El rubio la miraba con una ceja enarcada y una sonrisa burlona en los labios; una vez que pudo ver la expresión asustada de la muchacha, dio media vuelta satisfecho y se disponía a volver al comedor… pero se detuvo y le dirigió unas palabras dándole la espalda.

— A ti te pasa algo, Granger, no eres la misma sangre sucia que conocía —la miró de reojo—, hasta podría decir que me agradas más ahora… si no fueras una asquerosa impura.

— ¡TE PROHIBO QUE TE DIRIJAS A MÍ DE ESA MANERA! Energúmeno clasi…

Dejó sus insultos incompletos flotando en el aire. Theodore Nott atravesó el vestíbulo en ese momento, subió por la escalinata pasando de largo a la leona y la serpiente que se amenazaban feroces con sus colmillos.

Hermione sin dudar, abandonó la riña contra el pálido Slytherin y corrió en la dirección por donde se había perdido el pelinegro. Malfoy la observó contrariado, no sabía si molestarse porque la chica lo pasara de largo como si no recordara su presencia o sorprenderse de que le interesara Nott. Hermione paseó por varios pasillos, no había un solo rastro del muchacho que acababa de pasar, era tan escurridizo. La bruja resignada, se disponía a abandonar su búsqueda cuando al girar en una bifurcación lo encontró andando con paso apacible.

— ¡Nott! —exclamó jadeando.

— Gryffindor —respondió secamente el muchacho.

— Necesito hablar contigo…

— Ya lo haces —dijo sin inmutar el ceño ligeramente fruncido. Hermione rodó los ojos—. Granger, no tengo nada en contra tuya pero sí contra los de tu _clase_ , no es apropiado entablar esta "conversación", mejor me retiro…

— Necesito tu ayuda, no te lo pediría si no fuese importante…

El rostro de Hermione debió mostrar su desesperación que Nott esperó atento a lo que la leona le fuese a decir.

— …Intenté hacer una poción avanzada para Snape —continuó—, un Filtro del Olvido, pero fallé —admitió sonrojada—. En las instrucciones especificaba que debía tener sumo cuidado en no inhalar los vapores provenientes del caldero pero… olvidé dicha advertencia y los aspiré por un momento… Al día siguiente estaba atrapada en este mundo, es diferente al mío, yo no soy de aquí, ¡yo no soy novia de Ron y la clase de Historia de la Magia la compartimos con Ravenclaw, no con Slytherin!

Dejó de hablar y miró a los ojos a su oyente, que la escudriñaba escéptico.

— Entonces quieres que te ayude para volver… ¿A tu mundo? —Hermione asintió—. Impresionante. Si cualquier otro me contara tan ilusa anécdota, creería que pretenden burlarse o tan sólo han tenido un mal sueño —Nott esbozó una sonrisa indescifrable—. El hecho de que tú, Hermione Granger, la bruja más escéptica de todo Hogwarts, creas posible tal relato incongruente, me hace dudar si sea real o no…

Nott se quedó inmóvil observando algún punto en la pared de piedra detrás de la cabellera de la Gryffindor; los segundos pasaban y Hermione se ponía más nerviosa cambiando su peso de un pie al otro para distraerse.

 _"_ _Fui una tonta, ¡¿cómo pude esperar a que Nott me ayudara contándole una historia que ni Colin Creevey se creería?!"_

— Viernes a las 8:00 p.m., en el Depósito de pociones —respondió serio el mago rompiendo el silencio. Dio media vuelta y siguió andando por el pasillo.

— ¡Gracias…! — exclamó la castaña aún incrédula por que el Slytherin aceptara ayudarla.

El jueves, no hubo instante en que Draco Malfoy no insinuara que la gran Hermione Granger engañaba a su torpe novio, el varón menor de los Weasley, con el sangre pura Theodore Nott. Todos los chicos de la casa de Slytherin cuchicheaban o señalaban entre risas a la bruja al verla pasar por cualquier pasillo, Hermione no hacía más que fingir indiferencia y pasaba de ellos. Los de Gryffindor no creían tal rumor que corría en el castillo, aunque Ron le tomaba demasiada importancia: en todo el día su pecoso rostro estuvo colorado como si tuviera una muy avanzada urticaria.

— En serio, hermanito, Hermione no te engaña con el comelibros de Slytherin —trataba de animarlo George en la sala común.

— Aunque harían una bonita pareja, ¡dos ratones de biblioteca! —añadió Fred empeorando el estado de Ron.

— Harían citas dobles en la biblioteca con Filch y la señora Pince —dijo George con ojos falsamente ensoñadores.

— Pasarían todas sus citas leyendo por horas y horas…

— Se casarían en la biblioteca más aburrida del mundo…

— ¡¿Quieren callarse?! —explotó el menor con las orejas a punto de explotarle.

— ¡No! —respondieron al unísono los sonrientes gemelos.

Hermione se sentó en el rincón más alejado de donde estaba su amigo pelirrojo y se dispuso a hacer los deberes de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Un par de minutos después, un mago con lentes redondos, el cabello negro húmedo y despeinado que cargaba del hombro una saeta de fuego, entró por el retrato de la Señora Gorda y se sentó justo enfrente de la castaña.

— ¿Qué es eso de que engañas a Ron con Nott?

— ¡No lo engaño, Harry! —respondió la muchacha sin dejar de escribir en su pergamino—, le pedí ayuda a Nott con la poción que-ya-sabes, pero Malfoy vio cuando corrí tras él y por eso ha inventado tan mal cuento.

— ¿Por qué acudiste a él? ¿La serpiente te creyó lo de la poción?

— Porque Nott es de los mejores en pociones, y no sé si lo ha creído, pero se mostró muy interesado y aceptó ayudarme.

— Cuídate de él, es una serpiente…

Hermione dejó de escribir y miró a los bonitos ojos verdes de su amigo.

— Lo haré —afirmó—. Harry… estoy desesperada, llevo tres días aquí… estoy considerando que en realidad me encuentro en San Mungo justo ahora por una contusión cerebral…

— Esto se va a resolver, si necesitas mi ayuda, dímelo.

El viernes llegó; Nott lanzó una mirada a la bruja en clase de Historia de la magia como recordatorio de su reunión nocturna que tendrían, ella movió la cabeza para dejarle claro que no lo olvidaba.

Toda la mañana evitó a sus amigos. Por ser fin de semana, seguramente querrían estar conversando hasta tarde en la sala común planeando la ida a Hogsmeade, así le sería más difícil evadirlos después de las 8:00 p.m.

En la hora de la comida hizo una visita rápida al Gran comedor, tomó dos empanadas de calabaza y salió a prisa, antes de que llegara alguien conocido. Se encerró en la biblioteca estudiando libros de pociones que encontraba en los estantes, quería tener el mayor conocimiento antes de ver al mago de la casa enemiga.

Cinco minutos antes de las 8:00, la despeinada bruja bajó dos pisos para llegar al depósito, cuando llegó exactamente a la hora, el muchacho ya estaba ahí, de pie, alumbrada su flacucha figura sólo por el resplandor de una antorcha colgada en la pared.

— Eres puntual, Granger —dijo como saludo.

La castaña sacaba su varita de la túnica para lanzar un _Alohomora_ , cuando escuchó el sonido del pestillo abriéndoles el paso. Nott guardó en su bolsillo interno una oxidada llave.

 _"_ _Ventajas de los discípulos de Snape."_

Entraron en la habitación en penumbra, cerraron la puerta y ambos con un _Lumos_ iluminaron el frío cuarto.

— Lo primero que deberíamos hacer es…

— Tráeme de ese mueble —la interrumpió con firmeza— dos ramitas de valeriana, tres hojas de coclearia y cuatro bayas de muérdago, y de ese —dijo señalando otro estante—, una raíz de ligústico.

Atónita por el control que el muchacho había tomado, obedeció sin chistar, mientras Nott lavaba dos calderos y tomaba un frasco de agua del Río Leteo.

— Granger, yo he preparado este filtro al menos unas veinte veces —explicó mientras ordenaba los ingredientes en una mesa de madera—, y nunca he tenido un efecto secundario porque lo he realizado con el debido cuidado… —Hermione se sonrojó— Así que no tengo idea de cómo solucionar tu problema —declaró secamente—. Pero se me ocurre que esto podría solucionarse con la tercera ley de Golpalott, _el antídoto para un veneno mezclado_ …

— _…_ _será igual que la suma de los antídotos para cada uno de los componentes por separado_ —recitó Hermione, feliz de no quedarse atrás en el trabajo.

— Exactamente. Tendremos que hacer brebajes que erradiquen los efectos que causan los ingredientes por separado. Yo sé cómo suprimir las bayas de muérdago y la valeriana…

— Yo sé el remedio contra la coclearia —dijo ansiosa Hermione.

— Bien. La raíz de ligústico la desconozco… pero tengo entendido que es semejante a la coclearia, no creo que sea necesario dos brebajes iguales.

Ambos jóvenes se pusieron manos a la obra, cada uno en un caldero. Hermione sacaba y guardaba ingredientes de los recipientes que estaban en las repisas, su poción había adquirido un agradable color azul y olía a menta. Nott le indicó que lo revolviera con su brebaje rosado contra el muérdago que él había elaborado en lo que terminaba el de la valeriana.

La mezcla azul y rosa hizo un nuevo brebaje de color morado pálido que despedía un olor exageradamente dulce. El tercer líquido, color verde, fue agregado y la mezcla adquirió un sorprendente color transparente inodoro.

Hermione se sintió completamente satisfecha al ver el resultado, había sido impecable, pudo enfocarse perfectamente en lo que le correspondía hacer porque sabía que podía confiar en que su compañero haría su parte sin quejas, sin preguntas estúpidas, sin errores. Si aquel muchacho fuera de cualquier otra casa, libre de prejuicios de pureza, podría llevarse muy bien con él y lo elegiría siempre como su compañero de trabajo. Cuando volteó hacia Nott, se dio cuenta que el posiblemente pensara lo mismo que ella, la sonrisa en su alargado rostro le dejaba ver que él también había estado trabajando con tranquilidad y estaba orgulloso de ello.

— ¿Qué opinas, Granger? —rompió el silencio.

— Ha quedado perfecto —respondió sin poder disimular su emoción.

— Ahora la duda es si esto funcionará.

La castaña tomó un frasco, vertió parte de la poción dentro de éste, y la bebió; el sabor era dulce, en su nariz sintió un cosquilleo y las fosas nasales se impregnaron del fresco perfume de las rosas recién cortadas, era extraño, porque un momento antes de beberla, la pócima carecía de olor alguno.

Acabó todo lo que el frasco contenía, lo dejó en la mesa y cuando degustaba la última gota del brebaje en su lengua, el piso se le movió bajo los pies, la mirada se le nubló y sintió una punzada en su sien derecha.

Un segundo…

Dos segundos…

Todo volvió a la normalidad. Parpadeó repetidas veces y vio enfrente de ella a Nott mirándola entre sorprendido e inseguro.

— ¿Estás bien, Granger? —preguntó en un tono más agudo de lo normal.

— Sí, me mareé por un momento, estaba demasiado dulce… No ha funcionado —dijo decepcionada la bruja.

— Quizá necesita más tiempo. En caso de que no haya sido la solución, domingo a la misma hora nos vemos aquí.

El delgaducho susurró un _Evanesco_ en ambos calderos para dejarlos completamente vacíos, y moviendo la varita acomodaba los restos de los ingredientes en sus respectivos contenedores. Hermione aún no se creía lo que había escuchado, Nott tenía intención de seguir ayudándola, hasta había fijado fecha.

— Deben ser más de las once, es hora de ir a dormir.

Los dos muchachos salieron del depósito y cerraron con llave.

— Gracias, Nott.

— No olvides el domingo, Gryffindor —dio media vuelta y se alejó en dirección a las escaleras que llevaban hacia abajo.

La leona caminó en silencio hasta llegar a la torre donde estaba el retrato de la señora Gorda, por fortuna no había señales de Filch o la señora Norris rondando. Susurró " _Luces de hadas_ " al retrato, la señora Gorda abrió paso sin siquiera abrir los ojos y entró por el hueco.

La sala común estaba vacía, extrañamente todos se habían ido a dormir temprano en viernes. Iba a medio camino para llegar a la puerta del dormitorio de chicas cuando una mano larga y clara se posó sobre su hombro y la obligó a dar media vuelta; la bruja soltó un grito ahogado que calló con un suspiro de alivio al ver a quien pertenecía la mano.

— ¡Ronald! ¡Casi me infarto por tu culpa! —exclamó jadeando.

— Lo… siento, Mione, necesito hablar contigo… ¡¿De dónde vienes?! —inquirió arrugando la frente como si le hubieran dado una bofetada.

— No te lo puedo decir, Ron… pero no…

— ¿Es verdad que me estás engañando con Rodo Nott, el de Slytherin? —dijo rojo como tomate.

— Es Theodore… ¡Y no! Esas son invenciones de Malfoy, ¿cómo es posible que le creyeras a ese hurón embustero? —Hermione se cruzó de brazos molesta.

— Mione… te has alejado de mí, ya no quieres sentarte conmigo, ¿qué es lo que está pasando? —los ojos suplicantes del pelirrojo convencieron a la castaña a decirle la verdad, no podía seguir mintiéndole a uno de sus mejores amigos, y menos si eso le hacía tanto daño.

— Ron, es difícil de explicar… yo no soy la Hermione que conoces, no soy tu Mione…

— ¡¿Quién eres?! ¡¿has tomado poción multijugos para usurpar a Hermione?! —la interrumpió tratando de desatorar su varita del pijama descolorido que vestía.

— ¡NO SEAS TONTO! —gritó sujetándolo de los brazos antes de que se atreviera a lanzar un mal hechizo—. Sí soy Hermione pero no de este… lugar, yo pertenezco a otra dimensión, mundo, no lo sé.

El pelirrojo muchacho se quedó sin habla e inmóvil, con gesto confundido; temblaba pero no presentaba peligro alguno porque sus músculos estaban relajados.

— Mira… preparé un Filtro muy avanzado, viene en los libros de sexto curso, pero lo hice mal, no hice caso a una importante advertencia que venía… y terminé aquí. El martes desperté como siempre, pero las cosas eran diferentes, compartíamos clases con casas diferentes ¡y tú eras mi novio! Harry me contó lo que pasó en las vacaciones y eso en mi mundo nunca pasó, tú ni siquiera me volteas a ver, ¡es ridículo esto! —soltó Hermione alterada, tratando de ser lo más concreta posible.

 _"_ _Seguramente Ron no ha creído nada de lo que he dicho, es tan cabezota que…"_

— Lo sabía…

— ¿Qué? —preguntó sorprendida por la respuesta.

— Yo… lo sabía. ¡Sabía que no eras tú y por eso te comportabas así! —exclamó feliz el Weasley, abrazando a Hermione con lágrimas en los ojos y una sonrisa radiante—, la verdadera tú no podría dejar de amarme…

Los dos leones se sentaron en un sofá color escarlata y continuaron su conversación con total calma, este Ron Weasley era mucho más crédulo con lo que sea que dijera Hermione, por más fanasioso que sonará.

 _"_ _No sé qué es más cabezota: un Ron normal o un Ron enamorado…"_

— Entonces —empezó curioso a interrogar el pelirrojo—, ¿tú no eres mi novia?

— No, pero soy tu mejor amiga, con Harry.

— ¿Harry lo sabe?

— Sí, lo sabe porque necesitaba contarle a alguien lo que pasaba.

— ¿Por qué no me lo contaste a mí?

— Vamos, al Ron que yo conozco no le puedo contar nada que se escuche sobrenatural sin recibir una serie de berrinches y acusaciones en las que me taches de mentirosa —Ron se sonrojó, posiblemente porque antes de ese curso hubiera reaccionado así.

— ¿Has quedado atrapada aquí por una poción?

— Sí, eso parece… ni yo podría explicarlo.

— ¿Qué ha pasado con mi Mione?

— Ella debe estar en mi mundo, en cuanto yo me vaya de aquí, volverá —respondió sin estar segura de que fuese cierto.

— ¿Por qué ella también cambió de lugar?

— Bueno, no podrían haber dos Hermione en un mismo sitio —contestó ya hartándose de que el larguirucho muchacho hiciera preguntas que ella no podía responder.

— Pero…

— ¡Ya, Ron! Ella va a volver y te aseguro que estará a salvo como yo; en Hogwarts nada malo le pasará y menos contigo y Harry.

— Está bien…

Ron apenado paró el interrogatorio y miró a sus pies en silencio. Hermione sintió de nuevo el mareo que había tenido en el Depósito de pociones, cerró los ojos un momento para controlar el dolor y volvió a hablar.

— Ron, mejor vayamos a dormir, ya debe ser media noche.

— Espera… —el mago levantó la vista y posó sus ojos azules en los marrones de la muchacha— me acompañarías a Hogsmeade mañana, Mion… Hermione? Como amigos.

— Claro que sí, Ron —respondió contenta de que las cosas con el pecoso pelirrojo se arreglaran—. Ahora déjame dormir, te veo en la mañana.

— Descansa, Hermione.

La castaña caminó con paso veloz a su dormitorio, subió las escaleras, abrió la puerta y literalmente se aventó a su suave cama. Se deshizo de los zapatos como pudo, de la túnica no se molestó en dejársela puesta y cerró los ojos, el dolor en su cabeza era intenso, el suelo giraba en círculos aumentando su mareo incesante que la atacaba; colocó la cabeza bajo su almohada y con todos sus esfuerzos, logró conciliar el sueño.

Débiles rayos de luz se colaban por la ventana y daban directo a los párpados de Hermione, quería dormir más pero tenía frío en la espalda, por lo que se obligó a levantarse e ir por otra manta. Se sentó en la cama, soltó un callado y bostezo y abrió los ojos con la vista ligeramente nublada. Vio sus pies y luego algo que llamó su atención, sus pantorrillas cubiertas por un desgastado pijama azul.

 _"_ _¡¿Quién me cambió de atuendo?! Espero que Lavender no se haya atrevido…"_

Miró a la cama de su compañera de cuarto, dormía plácidamente, definitivamente ella no le habría quitado la calurosa túnica para ponerle el pijama: Lavender nunca haría una acción bien intencionada ni se levantaría temprano interrumpiendo su sueño embellecedor.

Hermione se levantó de sopetón de su cama, miró en dirección al calendario mágico colgado al lado de la ventana que daba a los jardines e instintivamente cubrió su boca con ambas manos para evitar gritar por la sorpresa: la fecha martes 3 de noviembre estaba encerrada en un círculo dorado… otra vez.


	4. Capítulo 4 HE HERM IONE I

_Los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. La historia es de mi autoría aunque con influencia de algunas caricaturas y demás *-*  
_

 ** _NOTA:_** _Lo que está subrayado_ _son pensamientos._

* * *

 **Capítulo 4. HE... HERM... IONE I**

* * *

Hermione se levantó de sopetón de su cama, miró en dirección al calendario mágico colgado al lado de la ventana que daba a los jardines e instintivamente cubrió su boca con ambas manos para evitar gritar por la sorpresa: la fecha martes 3 de noviembre estaba encerrada en un círculo dorado… otra vez.

 _"_ _No puedo creerlo, ¡martes otra vez! Nott tuvo razón, ¡lo hemos logrado!"_

La bruja se bañó y vistió el uniforme a toda velocidad, quería ver a sus amigos cuanto antes, jamás le creerían lo que había pasado en sus últimos cuatro días… definitivamente no le creerían, sería mejor no contarlo.

Cruzó la sala común, Ginny la saludó tímidamente desde una mesita que compartía con otra chica de cuarto, la despeinada castaña correspondió el saludo con una amplia sonrisa y salió por el retrato de la señora Gorda. Bajó las escaleras con brinquitos pequeños hasta el Gran Comedor.

Sus dos mejores amigos ya estaban sentados allí enfrascados en, a juzgar por los gestos de odio en sus rostros, una no tan agradable conversación.

— Harry… ¡No quiero reprobar! —dijo Ron arrugando la frente y con los labios temblorosos.

— Snape lo hace a propósito, quiere burlarse de nosotros con un trabajo imposible.

— ¡Pero yo no quiero reprobar! —insistió el pelirrojo frunciendo más el ceño. Giró la cabeza a su lado derecho y vio a Hermione acercarse a ellos—. Ah, ya está aquí.

— Buen día a ti también, Ron —respondió sin poder disimular la felicidad que ese comentario grosero le causaba—. ¿Qué les pasa a los dos? ¿Aún no empiezan su trabajo para Snape?

— Lo ha dejado apenas ayer —refunfuñó el Weasley.

— Sí, pero, ¿ya han investigado?

— Hermione, se entrega dentro de dos semanas —respondió el azabache mirando fijamente su plato de budín.

— ¡Son incorregibles!

Los tres amigos siguieron almorzando como siempre: Ron engullendo todo lo que miraba sobre la mesa, Harry llenándose el estómago con la mirada clavada en la mesa de Ravenclaw y Hermione observando a los dos, como una madre mirando a sus dos desastrosos hijos adolescentes.

Faltaban diez minutos para la primera clase, se levantaron de la mesa y caminaron a la salida.

— Espero que al profesor Binns no se le ocurra ponernos otro examen sorpresa el día de hoy —comentó Hermione encaminándose al aula 4F.

— Aunque quiera no podrá hacerlo, tenemos Historia hasta el jue…

— ¿A dónde vas, Hermione? —preguntó el de anteojos confundido—. No querrás llegar tarde a clase de Sprout.

 _"_ _Pero si tenemos clase de Historia de la magia…"_

La castaña prefirió no objetar y siguió a sus amigos, comenzaba a dudar del lugar donde estaba.

 _"_ _Oh, no… sigo atrapada aquí. Espera… Ron es el mismo de antes pero no el de ayer, ¿qué está pasando?"_

Llegando a los invernaderos vio a chicos con bufandas azul y bronce entrando detrás de la profesora, la clase la compartían con Ravenclaw. Trabajó con Harry y Ron usando el encantamiento _Herbivicus_ para acelerar el crecimiento de un par de hongos y eliminar la plaga de una Puffapod; Michael Corner de Ravenclaw, pasó toda la clase junto con su equipo, copiando lo que el trío hacía. Curiosamente Neville siempre adelantaba a todos en esa clase, incluso a los inteligentes de Ravenclaw y los aferrados de Slytherin.

Terminando la clase, se lavaron las manos para quitarse la tierra que se les había atorado en las uñas y Hermione siguió a sus amigos, no sabía a donde debía ir, que clase seguía…

Los tres muchachos caminaron de regreso al interior del castillo, la castaña detrás de ellos a una distancia prudente para poder escuchar lo que platicaban pero sin llamar la atención evitando ser incluida.

 _"_ _Tendré que estar muy atenta a lo que platiquen estos dos para poder extraer información…"_

— Me gustan los martes porque tenemos Herbología en la mañana y el resto del día libre, hasta el anochecer que es clase de Astronomía —comentó el pelirrojo.

 _"_ _Vaya, eso ha sido muy fácil."_

— …Así tenemos tiempo para que me ayudes a practicar Quidditch, y bueno… que Hermione se vaya a sus encuentros diarios en la biblioteca a las 4:00 con Neville —agregó el Weasley mirando de soslayo a Hermione que avanzaba a sus espaldas.

— Ah, Ron —dijo Harry fastidiado—, dices lo mismo cada semana, ¡ya sabemos la rutina! Gracias.

— Pero no entiendo por qué Hermione nos ha cambiado, Harry… ¡Somos sus mejores amigos! —Ron dio media vuelta para ver a la bruja de frente y caminó de espaldas—. ¡Somos tus mejores amigos! —exclamó señalando el pecho de la castaña.

— Sabes que no le veo sentido al Quidditch, Ron, es un deporte más que…

— ¡¿Un deporte más?! —interrumpió Harry con los ojos abiertos como platos—, ya sabemos que por más libros que leas nunca entenderás el Quidditch, pero Hermione… es mejor que te guardes esos comentarios en frente de nosotros.

— Uff, como digan —refunfuñó disgustada la castaña—. ¿Vamos al Gran Comedor?

— No iremos, iré al estadio a practicar con Ron su vuelo. Te vemos luego.

— Diviértete con Neville.

Los dos magos se despidieron con un movimiento de cabeza y se fueron. Hermione caminó al vestíbulo con paso flojo sumergiéndose en sus pensamientos, nada de lo que pasaba tenía sentido, el día había vuelto a repetirse, era martes otra vez pero…

Se sentó en la mesa de Gryffindor en el comedor, sacó un libro cualquiera de su mochila y fingió leerlo, realmente estaba escuchando con atención lo que sus compañeros hablaban, necesitaba saber más de lo que sucedía en ese lugar, en ese colegio que a ella le parecía ajeno.

De acuerdo, todo parecía ser como siempre: sus compañeros de casa hablaban los mismos temas carentes de interés o se quejaban de los profesores; Lunática Lovegood siempre en su mundo, parecía no escuchar las burlas que todos le dedicaban (es más, ni siquiera notaba sus existencia); cuando Harry y Ron entraron al Gran Comedor, chicos de Slytherin, comandados por Malfoy, se reían del pálido y descuidado aspecto que el pelirrojo tenía, al parecer en sus entrenamientos había chocado contra un árbol y para su desgracia, las serpientes habían presenciado todo.

Estaban por dar las 4:00, guardó su libro devuelta en la mochila y se encaminó a la biblioteca. Al entrar, la señora Pince la recibió con su habitual cara de buitre al acecho, la saludó sin ser correspondida y se acercó a la mesa donde vio al muchachito de su mismo año y casa, Longbottom, que ya la esperaba en la segunda mesa más cercana en la puerta.

— Hola, Nev —saludó la bruja colocando sus útiles sobre la mesa.

— Ho-hola… —respondió nervioso el chico, levantándose de su asiento para arrastras la silla de Hermione para que se sentara.

— Vaya, Neville, eres muy caballeroso —elogió—, Harry y Ron deberían aprender algo de ti, son peores que un troll…

El Gryffindor agachó la mirada sonrojado, era cierto que solía ser tímido pero esta vez se comportaba de un modo más extraño.

— ¿Co-cómo te ha ido hoy, He… Herm… ione?

El mago posó sus ojos en la castaña y vio un brillo peculiar en ellos… no tenía experiencia alguna con chicos, pero había visto esa reacción en sus amigos.

 _"_ _Oh no, esto no puede ser verdad…"_

— Ha sido un día como cualquiera —mintió—, ahora, Nev…

— Te he traído un regalo —interrumpió con la cabeza completamente agachada, sacando con esfuerzos una caja de su mochila.

Era una cajita forrada de color rojo con un moño dorado encima. Neville levantó la cabeza con dificultad, estaba más colorado que el cabello de un Weasley y temblaba más que un perro chihuahua.

— Son cho…colates que me hizo mi ab-abuela —continuó—, son deli-ciosos, est…oy seguro que te-te van a gustar…

— Ah… gracias, Neville —dijo Hermione sin saber que más responder—, eres muy amable.

Pronto se dio cuenta que esa reunión en la biblioteca nada tenía que ver con algo de estudios, y que el chico Longbottom estaba enamorado de ella. Hermione no entendía por qué su _otra yo_ no había sido clara con Neville antes al decirle que no sentía lo mismo por él, al parecer llevaban al menos dos meses viéndose allí a la misma hora, como si fueran citas.

— Mira a esos tortolitos, George, ¿alguna vez te los imaginaste juntos? —habló un pelirrojo alto y mayor entrometiéndose en la charla.

— Nunca, Fred, yo creía que nuestra querida Hermione terminaría casándose y teniendo hijitos con Harry —respondió otro pelirrojo igual del otro lado de la mesa.

Neville no pudo evitar enrojecer incómodo ante tal comentario.

— ¿Con Harry? Yo llegué a imaginarla como nuestra cuñada —se burló Fred Weasley.

— ¡YA! Basta, ¡¿Desde cuándo los gemelos bromistas e irresponsables vienen tan seguido a la biblioteca?!

— ¿Seguido?

— Es la primera vez que venimos…

— Desde que inició el curso.

 _"_ _Lo olvidé… los vi en la biblioteca en la otra… ¿vida? ¿realidad? ¿dimensión?"_

— Pero mejor los dejamos, ya vimos que interrumpimos un momento romántico.

Los dos pelirrojos le guiñaron un ojo y se fueron a grandes zancadas de la biblioteca con enormes sonrisas en sus delgados y burlones rostros.

— Discúlpalos, Nev… ya sabes cómo son ese par—resopló.

— Sí… son divertidos… Tú nunc-ca me engañarí-as con Harry… ¿verdad?

— ¡¿Qué?! —cayó en la cuenta de lo que pasaba—. No, Harry es sólo mi mejor amigo…

La bruja enmudeció, ahora entendía su relación con el chico más torpe de su curso, en ese mundo, Hermione Granger tenía una relación amorosa con Neville Longbottom.

— Gracias, Herm… ione… —contestó con el enorme alivió reflejado en su rostro—. Sé que no de-debo dudar de ti… pero él es Harry Potter… gran buscador… el niño que ha sobr-brevivido a quien-tú-sabes…

— Y mi mejor AMIGO —lo cortó la castaña, haciendo especial énfasis en la última palabra—, Harry siente un cariño fraternal por mí, y yo por él, nada más.

Hermione tomó las manos del chico y lo miró con dureza, hasta convencerlo de que lo que decía era verdad; no sabía por qué, pero sentía la necesidad de explicarle las cosas a Neville, no quería que tuviera duda de los sentimientos que la _otra_ Hermione tuviera por él.

El muchacho enrojeció de nuevo, bajó la vista, se despidió con voz suave de la leona y le plantó un beso en la mejilla, un beso completamente inocente y tierno.

— Eres la mejor novia que puede existir… —susurró antes de cruzar la puerta creyendo que nadie lo había oído, pero la castaña se limitó a sonreír para sus adentros.

En la sala común pasó toda la noche con sus dos inseparables amigos haciendo los deberes y hablando sobre cómo era posible que _El Profeta_ permitiera la publicación de los amarillistas artículos de Rita Skeeter en sus ejemplares. Cuando ya se iba a dormir, advirtió frente a la puerta de su dormitorio una pequeña cajita de regalo con una tarjeta torpemente escrita que decía:

 _._

 **Dulces sueños, Hermione**

 **Neville**

 _._

Hermione sintió una oleada de ternura, los sentimientos de Neville eran como los de un niño pequeño, tan detallista pero frágil… Ciertamente a él no le podría decir que ella no era su Hermione, creería que le miente y le partiría el corazón.

Tomó el regalo y lo abrió: era una rana de chocolate. La guardó, entró a su dormitorio y dejó el regalito sobre su buró. Esa noche se costó sin prestar atención a sus compañeras de cuarto, había pasado un día tranquilo.

Aunque Neville no fuera la persona más divertida y platicadora, se la había pasado bien. Casi había olvidado que estaba atrapada en un mundo que no era suyo y que debía buscar una solución.

 _"_ _Intentaré hablar con Theodore Nott de nuevo… sí, espero que sea accesible como la última vez…"_

Sin darse cuenta se quedó dormida.

Al día siguiente las cosas fueron tranquilas igual que el día anterior. Las clases de ese miércoles fueron Encantamientos y Pociones; el profesor Snape en un intento de abatir a los Gryffindor, hizo que cada uno formara pareja con un Slytherin para hacer una solución Reductora, para su fortuna a Hermione le tocó trabajar con Nott. Harry no tuvo tanta suerte con su compañero, pues le asignaron a Draco Malfoy, y a Neville la odiosa de Pansy Parkinson. A Ron lo emparejaron con Daphne Greengrass, una de las únicas chicas que no eran tan fastidiosas, pero por el hecho de ser una serpiente, a Ron le ponía los pelos de punta.

— Es una poción muy simple, tardaremos menos de diez minutos —aseguró el delgaducho.

— Sí, lo leí… disculpa, Nott, quisiera hablar de otro tema contigo.

— ¿Ahora, Granger? Primero terminemos la Solución…

— De acuerdo —aceptó desganada—, voy por el Vertisum de sapo…

— Yo traeré el polvo de mucosa humana.

Como lo había calculado el Slytherin, tardaron menos de diez minutos en hacer una solución Reductora perfecta. Vista desde el exterior del caldero, era repugnante su color verde ácido, y vista desde el interior también, además que tenía olor a podrido.

— Nott, escucha, necesito tu ayuda —dijo la castaña bajando la voz para evitar que oídos curiosos la escucharan.

— ¿Granger pidiendo mi ayuda? ¿De qué se trata? —preguntó interesado Theodore.

— Hice mal una poción, un Filtro del olvido… —los ojos de Nott se abrieron grandes, _"Sí, ya la has hecho infinidad de veces…"_ pensó Hermione—, el caso es que inhalé los vapores producidos y… he quedado atrapada en una realidad diferente a la mía.

La bruja esperaba escuchar risas por parte del muchacho o que pensara que todo era una broma, pero no fue así.

— Te ayudaré —respondió sin rodeos—, aunque de una vez te aviso que no había escuchado efectos secundarios tan descabellados, así que si es verdad, no sé cuál sea el remedio aún…

— ¡Gracias! ¿Puedes hoy en la noche…?

— No confundas esto con una cita —dijo serio el pelinegro.

Hermione se sonrojó por tal comentario que la hizo sentir ofendida.

 _"_ _Este Nott es más accesible pero menos delicado."_

— ¡Por supuesto que no! —se defendió—. Estaba sugiriendo una hora para vernos y poder empezar con lo que necesito que me ayudes.

— Yo te diré cuándo, Gryffindor: si te urge tanto será el día de mañana, a las 7:00 p.m., en el…

— En el Depósito de pociones, sí —finalizó la bruja.

Theodore Nott abrió los ojos curioso porque adivinara sus palabras, pero dejó de indagar más, supuso que sería algo lógico ya que necesitarían ingredientes para hacer alguna poción.

El profesor Snape pasó por su mesa, vio la Solución sin comentar nada (acción que significaba que no había nada que criticar), e inmediatamente dijo que probaría la sustancia con un alumno, Harry tuvo ese placer.

El profesor le hizo aparecer horribles forúnculos en la cara, y luego lo obligó a beber la asquerosa Solución reductora; por los gestos que hacía el azabache, quedaba en claro que no solo tenía mala apariencia y pésimo olor, también un sabor muy desagradable. Malfoy con su típica sonrisa venenosa no perdió de vista ni un segundo, quería grabar en su retina cada instante de la clase.

Para suerte de Harry, la poción hizo el efecto que debía hacer y los forúnculos desaparecieron.

Después de la hora de la comida, Hermione se dirigió a la biblioteca a su reunión diaria con Neville; él, al igual que el día anterior, la esperaba en la misma mesa. Ella al acercarse, fue recibida con el mismo torpe y cortés movimiento de la silla.

— Hola, Herm… ione…

— Hola, Neville —saludó la muchacha sonriente.

— Te he tr-traído unas tartas de calabaza…

Longbottom sacó de su mochila una bolsa de papel con un moño dorado como decoración, con dos tartas dentro, y se la tendió a la castaña con la mirada en el suelo. Hermione la aceptó con una sonrisa y la guardó en su mochila.

La "cita" con el mago fue igual que la anterior… tanto que, parecía el día repetirse, pero estaba segura que no, el calendario ese día marcaba "miércoles", lo que pasaba era que Neville no sabía que más hacer o decir. Al dar las 6:00 en punto, se despidieron y cada uno se fue por su camino. Caminó un poco soñolienta hasta el Gran Comedor para cenar, se sentó junto a Ginny y jugueteó con un pedazo de pastel de mora, Harry y Ron no estaban por ninguna parte.

— ¡Pequeña Ginny! ¡Come libros! —dijeron a coro dos voces iguales que tomaron asiento del otro lado de la mesa.

— Fred, George… —respondió con desgano la pelirroja, mirando continuamente a la puerta como si esperara a alguien.

La castaña se limitó a asentir con la cabeza sin inmutarse.

— Nuestro número de socios se hace más grande, chicas.

— Pronto los productos Weasley & Weasley serán los más solicitados en el mundo mágico.

— Seremos famosos.

— Más que Zonko.

— ¿Quién es el nuevo socio? —preguntó Ginny.

Las dos brujas seguían sin prestar mucha atención, con la mirada perdida; Hermione entendió que a quien esperaba Ginny era a Harry (a menos que esperara a su hermano menor, pero estaba segura que no), la Weasley tenía sentimientos por su mejor amigo desde que era una niña; y ella, pues… sólo divagaba pensando en cómo solucionar su problema, el primer intento que hizo con Nott no había funcionado.

— ¡Soy yo! —dijo una voz aguda, que ya conocían bien, Lee Jordan.

— Lee, creí que tú ya eras socio de mis hermanos desde que en primer año hicieron su tienda de bromas clandestina en el baño del séptimo piso.

— Lo es —afirmó un gemelo.

— Pero también Cedric se ha unido a nosotros —acompletó el otro.

— Así es —dijo una voz masculina y atractiva.

— ¡¿Cedric Diggory?! —exclamaron tanto Hermione como Ginny a la vez, posando sus ojos en la cuarta figura que no habían visto llegar.

Cedric Diggory era un chico de Hufflepuff que estaba en último año; era un mago muy popular tanto por su habilidad mágica como por su atractivo. El muchacho les sonrió amistosamente cuando las dos chicas se lo quedaron viendo anonadas.

— ¿Por qué tú, querrías ayudar a este par de revoltosos en sus locuras? —inquirió la castaña lanzando miradas furtivas a los dos pelirrojos.

— Son chicos muy agradables y tienen talento —respondió sonriente el Hufflepuff—, además es mi último año, quisiera alegrar un poco a los más jóvenes antes de irme.

— Con tu presencia las ventas se elevarán por lo cielos —dijo Ginny embobada con el nuevo socio de sus hermanos—, digo… eres muy popular, todos en Hogwarts te conocen —la Weasley se sonrojó y desvió la mirada.

— Ya veo, a las dos brujitas las pone nerviosas el guapo mago —interrumpió Lee Jordan con una enorme sonrisa en su moreno rostro.

— ¡JORDAN! —gritaron enfadadas y apenadas las dos Gryffindor.

En la sala común rojo escarlata que se ubicaba detrás del cuadro de la Señora Gorda, después de la cena, Hermione tomó lugar frente a la chimenea y avanzó con los deberes que habían dejado ese día: una de sus grandes virtudes es que recién dejaban tareas los profesores, ella las hacía, por eso no tenía problema en cumplir en todas las asignaturas aunque un día despertara y no supiera nada de los meses pasados.

Agotada, dejó sus apuntes a un pelirrojo y un azabache que le habían rogado durante toda la noche por ellos para hacer (a última hora) sus deberes del día siguiente y se fue a su habitación compartida a dormir. Al subir las escaleras y llegar a la puerta, encontró un pastelillo con glaseado, sobre el cuál descansaba un pedazo de pergamino con un mensaje:

 _._

 **Descansa, mi bruja favorita**

 **Neville**

 _._

Hermione mordisqueó el regalo complacida, nunca le habían obsequiado algo tan cursi antes de dormir, es más, nunca había tenido un acercamiento sentimental con algún chico; ahora podía comprender a su _otra yo_ que vivía en ese mundo: después de conocer ese lado tan atento del Longbottom, era fácil sentir algo por el torpe muchachito.

Se acostó en su cama, cerró las cortinas del dosel y pensó en el siguiente día: en la noche se reuniría con Nott para tratar de arreglar el enredo en el que estaba metida, las cosas volverían a su lugar; aunque sabía que extrañaría el lado amable que acababa de conocer de Neville. Una vez la bruja en su vida correcta, se tomaría el tiempo para conocerlo bien, no le cabía duda que ambos Nevilles serían iguales, después de todo los dos habían tenido la misma vida, a excepción de los últimos meses.

* * *

 _ **Hola :)  
Por fin he podido actualizar, me gustaría que dejaran reviews de qué les parece la historia :3**_

 _ **Ya trataré de actualizar más seguido, nos leemos pronto**_


End file.
